Friends List
The Buddy List, also known as Friend List, is a list of all your buddies, which can be accessed by clicking the red and yellow penguins on the Toolbar at the bottom of the screen. The friend list button is the third from the left on the right side of the toolbar. You may have 0-500 buddies. If you are trying to add a buddy and you have 500 buddies, you do not have to delete a buddy. The buddy list had been updated in October 2011. Before October 2011, you were only able to add 100 penguins and your buddies wouldn't have a green ring. Features Find If a buddy is on the same server as you, and is online, you can locate their position via clicking the "question mark" button on their player card. Visit Igloo You can visit your buddy's igloo, via clicking the "home" button on their player card. The advantage of this is that you can visit their igloo while they're offline too. Now you can visit igloos without being their buddy, but only if that player set their igloos visitors setting to Everyone. Users in Room The Users in Room section was a feature on the old buddy list. It showed a list of all the penguins in the room you are currently in, including mascots. This feature was removed when the Buddy List was updated on October 28, 2011. Ignore list The Ignore List is the counterpart to the Buddy List. Although the same limitations apply, the ignore list isn't as popular as the buddy list. Penguins who are ignored (via their player card) will appear on the list. You can wish to unignore them from here. Ignoring a player also means you will not be able to receive any messages or postcards from them. Glitches *Temporarily, back in 2006, members were able to add up to 300 buddies, but this was removed due to the fact that it lagged the Club Penguin servers. *When more than one Buddy is uploaded to your Buddy List at the same time, the second name and the others after that may be shown as 'undefined'. *There was a glitch back from 2006 - 2008 where penguins could add more than 100 buddies, this was fixed after the Club Penguin Improvement Project. *Beginning at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit in 2012, the buddy list never shows that a mascot is online even if they are. *There is a trick that allows you to add all of the mascots using Google Chrome. *You can go to a mascots igloo when they are online, by clicking a member whose igloo is open then switching to that mascots player card if done correctly the igloo icon will be available on that mascots player card and you can enter their igloo. This will only work if the mascot is online and if you are in the same room and server. If you try to go to mascot igloo when they are online, you will get a forever loading screen. *There was a small glitch, when if a penguin is in a secret location, it will say <Penguin> is in hiding, rather than <Penguin> is hiding. This glitch is fixed now. *There used to be a glitch where when someone is in someone else's igloo it says that they are in their own igloo, which could confuse you. This is now fixed. *There is a glitch where sometimes all your buddies are members even if they are non-members. This glitch has not yet been fixed. *There is a glitch when you click a player card, the player card is not shown up. This is happen sometimes. Famous Penguins After the update on October 28, 2011, It is possible to search for offline penguins. Obviously, penguins will try to send friends requests to Famous Penguins and Moderators. To disable this, the Club Penguin Team sends messages when this happens, sometimes with picture of the famous penguin. Trivia *If you look up semi-famous, but non-meetable penguins like the agents it tells you that they are busy, even though they aren't meetable. *When you click a famous character's player card you can not go to their igloo. *Even though Billybob and Happy77 left Club Penguin, it still shows that you have to meet them. *Club Penguin does not suggest to meet Herbert on the island if you search him. *Mascots are bots, so they can add as many penguins as they meet. *A few day working glitch once happened, where the penguin's playercard on the list were inverted. *On April/25/2013, Rocky and CeCe's in-game sprites and player cards have been completely removed from Club Penguin files, meaning you can no longer search them on the buddy list. However, their Buddy icons still remain on the files itself. Gallery Screenshot2011-11-01at40734PM.png|Famous penguins will be at the bottom of your Buddy List, click on their image and their Player Card appears, you may not add a Famous Penguin to your top friends or be notified what room they are in or if they are on the same server. Cp buddy glitch.PNG|A picture of a buddy list with a glitch SmallList.PNG|A small buddy list with 2 penguins on it Buddy_List_2011.jpg|The current buddy list buddylistwfriend.PNG|The list before the 2011 update Screenshot 178.png|Rockhopper online what happenes when ya.png|What happens when you try to add Billybob with the new friends list A GLitch letting me adding billy.png|A glitch that lets you add Billybob with the new friends list WHAT HAPPENS TO HAPPY77.png|What happens when you try to add Happy77 with the new friends list a glitch adding happy.png|A glitch that let's you add Happy77 with the new friends list A Friend emotacon thingy.PNG|The emoticon of the friends list. Best Friend icon 2012.png|The "Best Friend" icon. glitch23.png|A showing working glitch Ggggfvgf.png|A common glitch where no buddies are displayed Buddy List 2011 Friend Request Message.svg|The message that notifies how many friend requests the player has while logging in. Buttons AddRemoveBuddy.png|The Add and Remove Buddy buttons. FindButton.png|The button to find a buddy. VisitIgloo.png|The button to visit another user's igloo. Ignore.png|The button to ignore another user. Icons Character_1_88.png|Rockhopper Character_2_88.png|Aunt Arctic Character_3_88.png|Cadence Character_4_88.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Character_5_88.png|Franky Character_6_88.png|Petey K Character_7_88.png|G Billy Character_8_88.png|Stompin' Bob Character_9_88.png|Sensei Character_10_88.png|Herbert P. Bear Character_16_88.png|Rookie Character_28_88.png|Puffle Handler Character_29_88.png|Rocky Character_30_88.png|CeCe Character_31_88.png|Brady Character_32_88.png|McKenzie Others Friend Request Letter 2011 Animation.gif|The animation of a friend request sending. Videos Sneak Peek New Chat and New Friends! Club Penguin|The Buddy List and new chat. See also *Ignore List *Buddy External links *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/start/billboards/friends-01.swf Login screen: 5x More Friends!] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/start/billboards/friends-04.swf Login screen: Make More Friends!] Category:Lists in Club Penguin Category:Features